


Happytale :) :) :)

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Stories not conforming to the usual way they are written [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Come join the fun, Don't be a grumpy puss come be happy with us, Don't listen to the author's note they are wrong, Everybody is Happy nothing wrong here, Everything is Beautiful, Frisk is Happy, From my eyes isn't that great?, Gen, Happy times, Happytale, Humans and Monsters get along perfectly, I like answering your comments It makes me happy, It's alright just be happy, Lets all be happy, No angst at all, No disturbing scenes or anything like that, POV Frisk, POV Multiple, Please come join the fun, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Read this it's the happiest story ever, Smiles, Some very sad people want to share their stories with you too, The AU where everybody is happy so happy, The Tags are not deceiving you, We just want you to be happy, We will protect you, We're all waiting for you, You get to experience me making everyone happy, no violence at all, so happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: Once upon a time there was a happy kid named Frisk who met some very sad people and they wanted to make them feel better so they gave them a gift of red isn't that lovely :) :)Roses are redSmiles are niceBe Happy or we''ll make you smile :) :) :)





	1. Frisk - Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so dear reader if you've clicked on this story expecting a happy story you've clicked wrong I've only got a few minutes before THEY find me -checks corner- Ok so the thing to note about this story is that it's NOT happy not the way it should. If you read beware THEY might come after you  
> -Distorted Laughter is getting louder- "H3h3heh3 come 0n d3ar 4uthor d4n't run w3 can all be h499y"  
> You've better read these tags before you continue this story is dark. I must warn you about THEM the- -A sound of steel piercing flesh and a scream rings out as a new voice says "Ignore them reader they are not sad anymore and soon neither will you :)" -a sound of feet walking away indicates the author is gone but left a list of tags.
> 
> The actual Tags: Toohappytale, Explicit Violence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Body Horror, Undertale Horror Story, Seriously Fucked Up, Frisk is a sadistic psychopath with a frozen smile, Canniblism, Holy fuck what the fuck have I done, Torture, I'm not in control, Story will switch between the real chapters and fake chapters, Frisk is one fucked up child, Chara is melded onto Frisk's body, Frisk has magic, Not your story if your squeamish, Seriously, It might never get better, POV Frisk for the fake chapters, POV Multiple for the real ones, Frisk is like a creepypasta, Everybody is Frisk's plaything, References to Undertale Pacifist Route, Frisk sometimes talks in rhymes, Blood and Dust like a lot, Beware of the happy one

https://www.deviantart.com/yoshi2e/art/Toohappytale-Chara-762011751

Once upon a time there was a child who fell down to the underground and made lots of friends. That happy child was you Frisk :) You loved to be happy and make everybody else smile too :)

You stood up from the cute patch of flowers and left the room with a skip in your step. You smiled and said "Boy I hope I don't meet any sad people that need my cheering up" You entered the next room and said "What a lovely garden" as you saw a adorable flower.

You walked up to him and he said "Hello there you must be new to underground aren't cha? lemme show you the ropes" You said "Thank you Mr Flower I like that your happy"

You smiled and he said "I'm Flowey the Flower! down here we share the LOVE through these lovely white friendliness pellets" he summoned a few and you said "Wowie i'm learning so much" and you smiled again.

Flowey threw them at you and you said "How nice and touched one and you felt even happier because Mr Flower seemed to be actually sad. You pulled out your happiness sharer and said "Mr Flowey you seem sad let me cheer you up" but before you could make the nice plant happy.

You heard someone coming and said "Oh boy it looks like making you happy will have to wait" The flower was quick to leave probably looking forward to being happy. A nice goat lady came along and you asked "Are you happy?"

The lady said "Yes my child I'm Toriel the caretaker of these wonderful ruins if you follow me i've got a surprise for you" You followed her hoping for a suprise and were happy when she said "This dummy is very sad can you make him feel better?"

You said "Of course I can" You smiled and pulled out your happiness sharer which Toriel looked shocked as she said "My word child you seem to be a pro at making people happy" You smiled and said "Thanks Mommy" She said "You can call me whatever you want my lovely child"

You stepped up to the sad dummy and said "Mr Dummy you should be happy I'm going to help you" So you gave him a smile and he was so happy he thanked you as he left. Toriel said "I'm so proud my lovely child"

She led you to her happy house forgetting the not happy spikes. She then did something that was not so happy she tried to make you sad but you were DETERMINED to make her HAPPY so you smiled and said "Don't worry mommy I'll make you happy like the rest of them" and you gave her the gift of red.

She liked it so much she thanked you as she went to bed. You yawned all this making people happy was tiring you out so you asked Mommy if she would let you sleep with her and she agreed.

You smiled as you got into bed with Mommy beside you and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mommy said "Oh my child i love you too but I have something to ask of you" You asked "What is it Mommy"

Mommy said "There is a lot of sad people in the rest of the underground they need your happy skills too" You said "Ok Mommy I will make everybody happy I promise" You smiled as you kissed Mommy again and said "Good night Mommy" Mommy said "Goodnight my lovely child"

You fell asleep and had pleasant dreams of making everybody happy.


	2. Flowey - Not Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing Recording.......  
> "Something's not right they seem wrong.... wait what are you doing?? Stay back don't kill me I can be usefu- STAB  
> End of Recording...

I sat in my usual spot waiting for the human, for Frisk to fall. The last RESET had been a pacifist one which I hated because Frisk had never done genocide they were just resetting so they could relive it all again. I heard footsteps and almost lost my composure:

Frisk did not look like Frisk they seemed to be smiling a wide smile and their sweater and shorts seemed to be covered in an odd red liquid i'd never seen before and their eyes were open revealing glowing blue eyes.

Honestly I'd never seen them look like that and it made me feel..... nervous. I said "You are new to the underground aren't cha let me show you the ropes" They opened their mouth and spoke in a voice that chilled me with its unnervingly happy tone "Thanks Mr Flower I like that you're happy!"  

Their smile widened and a chill went down my stem as I kept the facade up and said "I'm Flowey the Flower! Down here LOVE is shared through little white friendliness pellets"

I summoned a couple and Frisk said "Wowie I'm learning so much" and my nonexistant heart began to pound as their smile widened again and i launched them at Frisk who said "How nice" and touched one of them.

My heart dropped through the floor when they showed no pain and instead their smile widened so far that it didn't seem normal for a human to do that.

They pulled out the biggest needle I've ever seen and brandished it towards me still smiling that inhuman smile and said "Mr Flower you seem sad let me make you happy" They began approaching me when I heard Toriel coming.

Their smile returned to it's neutral position and said "Oh boy I guess making you happy will have to wait" and I popped down in the earth to get some distance between me and them.

I popped back up in the corner so they wouldn't see me and I listened in as they asked "Are you happy?" I could see that Toriel was shaking slightly but not enough for them to notice thank god.

She said "Of course my child I am Toriel Caretaker of these Ruins and I'm going to take you home with me" They followed Toriel and I followed them from far away of course.

They skipped the puzzles and Toriel took them to the dummy and their smile widened huge again which made Toriel shiver as she said "This is a dummy you talk to it and stall for time i will come to resolve the situation"

They answered "Of course I can" to a nonexistant question and then pulled out the needle again. Toriel looked terrified and I couldn't blame her as she asked "My child what is that thing?"

They smiled wide again and said "Thanks Mommy" Not answering Toriel's question she responded by saying "If that is what you wish to call me" but i could see she was terrified. They stepped up to the dummy and said "Mr Dummy you should be happy I'm going to help you"

What would happen next would haunt me for years as they stuck their needle into where the dummy's mouth would be and crafted a smile as creepy as theirs onto the dummy.

They then smiled wide again their creepy smile matching the dummy's as it dusted away and Toriel asked "My god child what are you?" the child did not respond as Toriel began leading to her house I hoped with all my heart she would defeat them.

They skipped the puzzles again and went right to her house but Toriel finally gained the courage to fight back against them.

She began throwing flames attempting to hit them in a act of desperation but a wide smile and a look of Determination appeared on their face as they said "Don't worry Mommy I'll make you happy like the rest of them" and I watched in horror as the child took their needle and sliced Toriel in half.

There was that strange red liquid mixed in with dust as Toriel dusted. It did not end there I wish it had of but then they picked her dust up mumbling words to themselves and yawning.

They then asked "Mommy can I sleep with you?" to the dust like Toriel was still alive. They nodded and proceeded to lie on the floor beside the dust and then they smiled again that wide creepy smile and kissed the pile of dust.

They then asked out of nowhere "What is it Mommy?" a pause as they continued "Ok Mommy I will make everybody happy I promise" I gulped as they smiled again with their wide smile.

They then kissed the pile of dust and said "Goodnight Mommy" as they fell asleep. I quickly popped away down to the doors I had to warn somebody like Alphys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Off the record this chapter legit freaked me out when i was writing this)


	3. Frisk - Smiling with DETERMINATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet some skeletons who are sad and it's your duty to make them smile :)

You woke from your slumber and said "Mommy I'm taking you with me" Mommy said "Yes my child" and began following you. You and Mommy did not want to stay in the awful house so you just went down to the basement where you said "Look Mommy is this the right way to go?"

Mommy said "Yes come follow me" so you followed Mommy to a big pair of doors which you said "Thanks Mommy" and pushed the doors open. You gasped in glee as snowflakes fell onto your head and you said "Maybe we can build a snowman!" Mommy smiled and said "Maybe"

You began walking passing a branch but before you could continue a SNAP! made you turn around with your happiness sharer after all whoever was stalking you was probably somebody needing cheering up which made you smile that somebody would seek you out.

The shadow approached and said "H U M A N  S H A K E  M Y  H A N D" The shadow held his hand out to you and a PFFFT! sounded from your hand. You smiled as the shadow was revealed to be a skeleton your height standing there as he said "You're a human with one wacky smile aren't cha? I'm Sans the Skeleton" You said "Are you happy?"

Sans looked confused as he said "Geez kid why'd you RESET?" You smiled and said "You don't sound very happy" Sans said "I'm not happy why would I be? it's all going to be RESET anyway"

You began laughing crazily as you said "Mr Skeleton you need to be happy" you pulled out your happiness sharer and said "Mommy take care of him!" Mommy stepped out and Sans face turned to that unhappy face you didn't like.

You smiled as you said "Silly Skeleton your unhappy face must be happy" You felt a tugging but began to approach Sans with your biggest smile yet and said "I hate when mean people try to attack me"

You were in front of him as you attempted to give him your gift of red but silly skeleton dodged it. He said "What is that kid why are you trying to kill me you haven't been possessed yet" You were about to attack again when Sans disappeared away from you.

You said "Aw now he can't be cheered up oh well I'll see him again" and smiled at the thought of cheering Sans up. You continued on and were blocked by another skeleton which you asked "Mister can you tell me where Sans is?"

The skeleton said "NYHEHEHE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NOT SEEN HIM BUT YOU ARE A HUMAN THAT MEANS I CAN JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD WOWIE! You smiled and said "But Mr Sans is sad and needs cheering up!"

The skeleton said "HE IS?" You nodded and were pulled along by this very happy skeleton. You were pulled to his house where bones surrounded you and Papyrus was teleported away as eight skeletons stood there ready to attack. You laughed joyfully as you said "More people to cheer up yay!"

Your happiness sharer was ready to share the gift of red but you needed something more to help cheer up all these skeletons. Using all your joy you grew bigger and fused with your best friend.

Your best friend Chara who had helped make you see that everybody needed to be happy. You smiled up at You as you said "Hi Reader isn't this fun? everybody's going to be happy even you in the end"

You smiled as you said "I'll see you in the next chapter" you winked at the reader and gave YOU a smile.


	4. Sans - You are filled with TERROR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans meets Frisk and wishes he hadn't

"BROTHER TIME TO WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes as Papyrus yanked the blankets off my bed and I said "come on Papyrus i'm BONE tired" Papyrus groaned and said "NO PUNS IT'S TOO EARLY"

I sat up in bed as I pulled on my clothes and sighed. Another RESET and things truly hadn't changed or so I thought until later that day I waited for Frisk to exit the doors. When I heard footsteps and voices I hid in the bush like always expecting to see Frisk as a blank expressionless child.

But this time they were not neutral faced in fact they were smiling and their eyes were wide open glowing a strange blue. Their smile terrified me like mine had terrified them during genocide runs.

They also had bloodstains on their sweater and seemed to be mumbling to themselves as their smile widened very disturbingly. They began walking with that smile still on their face it was very disturbing after that I began following them hoping they could tell me why they RESET but when they heard the usual SNAP! they turned around and a sharp giant needle came into view.

Their smile widened when they turned around making chills run down my spine but I went up to them and said "H U M A N  S H A K E  M Y  H A N D" I held out my hand which they took making me tremble as the whoopee cushion made their smile widen I shakingly said "You're a human with a wacky smile ain't cha?"

They asked "Are you happy?" I looked confused because why would they ask that question and finally got straight to the point. I said "Geez kid why'd you RESET?" and they just gave me a creepy smile as they said "You don't sound very happy" I said 'I'm not happy it's all going to be RESET anyway" suddenly the human began to laugh crazily and pulled out the needle

they said with their smile wider "Mr Skeleton you need to be happy" then they threw monster dust and said "Mommy take care of him!" 1 realized that the dust was the old lady's but before I could say anything Frisk smiled even wider their teeth showing and chills went down my spine.

they said "Silly Skeleton your unhappy face must be happy" I tried to pull on their SOUL but for some reason it didn't work as I began backing up because they were getting closer. Their smile was so wide it did not look human and they said as they approached "I hate when mean people attack me"

Suddenly Frisk was in front of me as they attempted to slice me in half with the needle but I dodged it and said "What is that kid why are you trying to kill me you haven't been possessed yet" I saw my chance and used a shortcut to get out of there.

WHOOSH!

I teleported to the machine which was up and running and summoned some Sans from alternate universes. When I went outside Papyrus was talking to Frisk who was smiling their creepy smile I quickly ported him away and me and my counterparts surrounded Frisk with bones.

The human laughed darkly as they said "More people to cheer up yay!" We were ready or so I thought until they glowed red and grew bigger and what was left of a person attached themselves giving Frisk a even creepier appearance. Frisk began mumbling to themselves and then smiled as they winked at the air.


End file.
